Forging presses can form parts with a progressive set of forging tooling, such as dies and punches. Workpieces that start as metal slugs pass from forming station to forming station in order, sequentially changing shape. The forged component that emerges from the final station can be processed further, for example by machining or grinding. The number of parts formed at each station is directly dependent on the frequency with which the forging press can complete a cycle of forging a workpiece (e.g., receiving a workpiece in a die, forming the workpiece, and extracting the workpiece from the die).